Tabuu
"Oh no! It's Tabuu! He's stronger than Galactus, Darkseid, Thanos, Lucifer Kreegan, Aku, King Dice and the Devil! I need to stop this son of a bitch before the world would be under Subspace to increase his strength! Not even his plans to destroy my village! Well, at least he's got some rivals out there: The Radiance and Bill Cipher. Damn this bastard. Gotta do somethin'." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Second Subspace Emissary Tabuu (タブー Tabuu) is the leader of the Subspace Army in a crossover fighting game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, who serves as the main antagonist, as well as the eighth and final boss of Subspace Emissary. He is a blue anthropomorphic figure with a red eye-shaped object in his chest who lives in Subspace. He uses the Subspace Bombs to send whole locations to his dimension, where he absorbs their power to increase his own. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he is still the leader of the Subspace Army with the ability to protecting his best friend, his Supreme Leader and his Supreme Commander, the Mawgu, Lola Loud and Kim Jong-un. In World War III, he was arrived in his space with his army, but he can be moving to North Korea to join Lola Loud and Kim Jong-un, and even serving for North Korea to attack at the Grand Alliance. In the Demonic War, the USRAC War and the Beacon War, he didn't get deployed to battle to build some more of his army for the Subspace Army and North Korea. Before the North African Crisis, Kim Jong-un, Lola Loud and North Korean scientists have completed using the Subspace portal to have Tabuu helping Lola Loud and Kim Jong-un as part of Project Subspace. In the siege of Kassala and Operation Buttertoast, he and his army are deployed to battle in many parts of North Africa when he tries to make some more heroes to be killed by his strength, which can be helping the Korean People's Army, the Qatar Armed Forces, the Afrika Korps, the North African Patriotic Front and the Nile River Coalition. Also, he is very strong that more allies and more heroes can defeat him, and he will be dead by Goku when he uses the spirit bomb when all is lost for the heroes, just before Bill Cipher could trick the heroes. After the North African Crisis and his death, the Subspace Army will be starting to get divided to the three factions: First Subspace Order (part of the Global Liberation Union), the New Subspace Army (part of the Coalition of the Red Star) and the Free Subspace Army (part of the Grand Alliance), so as to have these three factions to get their new leaders, then his funeral will be held in Pyongyang for the Coalition of the Red Star to mourn. For the First Subspace Army, it would be led by Bill Cipher and Irene Engel. For the New Subspace Army, it would be led by Lola Loud, Lisa Loud and Amber. For the Free Subspace Army, it would be led by Ralphie Tennelli, Lily Loud and Lana Loud. His actions in the Sudanese market town of Kassala escalated the siege on this town into a region-wide conflict called the North African Crisis. His death would also lead to the Subspace Civil War. He is very strong with every kill of a hero or any enemy soldier his army would encounter, and also, he will kill all heroes, the Grand Alliance, the Global Liberation Union and the Hollow-infected enemies, and also, he can kill the Rah-Rah-Robot, and mostly, the Buttertoast Alliance, notably Team Magic School Bus, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Team Fortress Union, the Kids Next Door and the Preschool Girls. Also, he can be commanding his army to attack at enemies, but when he died in a battle between him (for the Coalition of the Red Star), the Buttertoast Alliance (for the Grand Alliance), Bill Cipher (for the Global Liberation Union) and the Radiance (representing the Hollow Infection), his army will be divided into three new factions: the First Subspace Order, the New Subspace Army and the Free Subspace Army, but the pre-division Subspace Army can have Anti-Rah-Rah-Robot technology and heavy weapons are very good to fight against kid heroes and Team Magic School Bus, including the Kids Next Door, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Team Fortress Union, the Preschool Girls and the entire Buttertoast Alliance, like anti-Team MagicSchool Bus weapons that are made by the Coalition of the Red Star. In battle, he would not only become one of the strongest to kill all heroes, but also, he is the best hero killer that he can attack at enemies, as it was said to be stronger than Thanos, Darkseid, Galactus, Lucifer Kreegan, Aku, King Dice and the Devil combined, but his weaknesses are Goku's spirit bomb move and the attacks from Yevgeniy Motovov's Gundam, the MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Apocalpyse Dragon, only when all is lost for Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends. Now he will fight for the Subspace Army (before being divided into the First Subspace Order, the New Subspace Army and the Free Subspace Army), North Korea, Qatar, the Korean People's Army, the Qatar Armed Forces, Kim Jong-un, Lola Loud, the Mawgu, himself and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star Attacks As the last boss of Subspace Emissary, Tabuu possesses a wide variety of dangerous attacks, which increase in power and speed at higher difficulties. Additionally, Tabuu's attacks are faster and stronger in The Subspace Emissary than in Boss Battles at comparable difficulty ratings. Note that the names are not official, except for the Off Waves, whose name was announced on the Dojo. First Set of Moves *'Shark Blade' (シャークブレード -- Shākuburēdo -- Shark Blade) - Tabuu transforms into a giant blade (also bearing a resemblance to an ocean shark), which flies horizontally across the stage. It is dodgeable by air dodging or, if at ground-level, ducking (unless playing as Meta Knight). A perfectly timed sidestep dodge may also work. *'Diving Slash' (ダイビングスラッシュ -- Daibingusurasshu -- Diving Slash) - Tabuu appears high above one side of the stage and dives, turning his arm into an energy blade. Because he will always go near the ground, it can be dodged by jumping over his attack in the middle of the stage or going on the edge of the stage. *'Golden Bracke' (ゴールデンブラケット -- Gōrudenburaketto -- Golden Bracket) - Tabuu transforms into a cage of energy, resembling two glowing yellow brackets and flies across the stage, grabbing the character and plows him/her/it/them into the floor. On the top, there is a Motion Sensor Bomb, making it explode. If played on Intense difficulty, this becomes an OHKO, and can also kill at Hard and Very Hard at 0% if badly Momentum Cancelled. There is no predetermined way the brackets fly. Air dodging can be used to avoid it. Second Set of Moves *'Chain of Light' (光の連鎖 -- Hikari no Rensa -- Chain of Light) - Tabuu creates a golden chain, similar to the one he used to bind Master Hand, and throws it in front of him in an attempt to catch the player. If he succeeds, he will swing the player around before smashing them into the ground. If played in Co-op mode, he will smash the player he caught into the other player. *'Electrical Shield' (電気シールド -- Denki Shīrudo -- Electric Shield}} - Tabuu teleports right next to the player. The purple sphere inside his torso splits into several fragments, which fly in circles around him for a short time while emitting electricity. This attack has a decent range, but leaves Tabuu wide open for projectile weapons. It somewhat resembles an atom, with Tabuu being the nucleus and his fragmented energy core being electrons. *'Chop]' (迅速なチョップ -- Jinsokuna Choppu -- Quick Chop) - Tabuu teleports behind the player and repeatedly slashes the area in front of him, creating visible purple slashes. This move can easily catch and juggle players, but it has less range than the visible slashes would indicate. Again, Tabuu leaves himself wide open to projectiles, and melee attacks are also viable behind him. *'Pinpoint Explosion' (ピンポイントの爆発 -- Pin Pointo no Bakuhatsu -- Explosion of Pinpoint) - From one side of the stage, Tabuu performs a pointing gesture. Five locations along a line leading to the player's current location will flash golden once and explode after about two seconds. Avoided by taking note of and staying away from the golden flashes before they explode. *'Ghost Projection' (ゴースト投影 -- Gōsuto Tōei -- Ghost Projection) - Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in every direction, which explode after achieving a certain distance. The projections can be dodged, but take note that they explode when they make contact with the ground, so by sidestepping the projection itself, damage can still be received. They can also be destroyed, preferably by projectiles. Third Set of Moves *'Dragon Laser' (ドラゴンレーザー -- Doragonrēzā -- Dragon Laser) - Tabuu appears on the side of the stage and manifests a head of a dragon (also bearing resemblances to the Dark Cannons), which floats beneath Tabuu as it fires a powerful laser horizontally across the stage. Jumping is advisable, although some characters may have a harder time of it. The attack can also be blocked by the shield without breaking it when timed correctly. *'Bullet Rain' (弾丸の雨 -- Dangan no Ame -- Rain of Bullets) - Tabuu appears in a random area in the air and bombards a character as he fires a barrage of small bullets, the attack ends with a huge ball of energy. Easily avoided by staying behind him, or, for some characters, by distancing and using all jumps. This seems to be the least frequently used attack on the Third Move, but punishes overzealous jumping that would be done to avoid the other two attacks. Still, pattern memorization will give his location away if he's about to use this attack - namely, if Tabuu appears anywhere not off the edge of the stage, he's going to use Bullet Rain. This attack's projectiles cannot be reflected. *'Shuriken Boomerang' (手裏剣ブーメラン -- Shuriken Būmeran -- Shuriken Boomerang) - Tabuu appears on one side of the stage and throws a huge, circular, three-bladed chakram, which flies across the stage like a boomerang before he catches it. Avoided by jumping. Use the Up Special Move to avoid the second swing, but this depends on character. The boomerang only has three blades, but the speed of its spin makes it look like it has about nine. Note: At higher levels, the throw and the return must be evaded in one jump. Fourth Set of Moves *'Off Waves' (オフウェーブ - Ofu Uēbu -- Off Waves) - Tabuu appears in the background and spread out his wings. He then proceeds to unleash three massive circular shockwaves that encompass the whole stage. If these hit, they will cause massive damage and knockback, enough to One-hit KO on Normal or higher difficulties in Adventure: The Subspace Emissary, and on Very Hard and Intense difficulty in Boss Battles. To avoid these shock waves, a character must either roll or sidestep with accurate timing. If playing as a Pokémon trainer, Zelda or Sheik, using their Down Special Move the instant Tabuu extends his wings also works. It can also be avoided by using perfect shielding, or by using moves with super armor, but the timing is almost impossible. Air dodging is possible if a high enough jump is used with characters like Kirby and Jigglypuff. Used as the first 4th move, and every eight moves after that. *'Eye Lasers' (アイレーザー -- Airēzā -- Eye Lasers) - Tabuu grows to a gigantic size, so giant that only his head appears on the side of the screen. He then fires a red laser from each eye. This attack is used every 8 (eight) moves. Can be very easily avoided by hiding right at the end of the stage, literally under Tabuu's chin, allowing easy damage, mainly, by using Up Tilts. Be careful of not using moves that push characters backwards, since these may fall into the beams. Unlike Master Hand and Crazy Hand's lasers, Tabuu's lasers do not drift off the stage, so one will be hit as long as they are in front of him. Only the endpoints do damage. *'Giant AK-103 '- Like Evil Marie, Tabuu also wields a gigantic version of a Russian AK-103 to prove that he's part of the Coalition of the Red Star as a reference that most Russian soldiers wielded AK-103s throughout World War III (in the When the Cold Breeze Blows Away universe), thanks to the President of the Russian Federation, Vladimir Putin. Unlike Bullet Rain, he fires bullets pinpoint to target as well, but is now reflectable. Random *'Teleport' - Tabuu teleports around the stage and appears at a set spawn which is randomly decided from the large amount of spawns available. He also sometimes teleports behind the character and attacks with one of the available attacks. Tabuu makes a distinctive sound on his last use of teleport. *'Explosive Teleport' - Tabuu teleports around, leaving a red explosion everywhere he teleports. On higher difficulties, this can KO a player at low percentages, meaning that one must not be too eager to attack Tabuu during his teleports. Category:Characters